Devices for extracting fresh juice from food matter such as fruits and vegetables have been developed over the years for both home and commercial markets. Typical commercial juicers tend to be large, expensive, and are unsuitable for home or small retail environments. Systems more suitable for home and small retail environments have utilized several different methods for extracting juice from the food matter as described below.
In centrifugal-type juicers, food matter is fed through a chute, or other entrance, where a set of mechanical blades rotating at a high speed cut and/or grind the food matter to a pulp. Centripetal force is then applied by rapidly rotating the food matter to separate juice from the pulp through a filter. A second type of home and retail juicer is a masticating juicer which uses an auger to crush the food matter into a pulp. The resulting pulp is further compressed by the auger to extract juice through an associated filter. Another type of juicer is a hydraulic press juicer which typically uses a hydraulic press to compress food matter between one or more surfaces that are in direct contact with the food matter to extract the juice.